Until Then
by Japanese Black Angel
Summary: Trying to keep themselves a secret,the senshi blend into everyday life,awaiting the day for Crystal Tokyo to emerge.Meanwhile, enemies appear,trying to draw out the pilots after four peaceful years.Until then they all must fight while waiting for peace.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story!!!

**Summary: **Trying to keep themselves a secret, the senshi blend into everyday life, waiting the day for Crystal Tokyo to emerge. Meanwhile, enemies appear, trying to draw out the pilots after four peaceful years. Until then they all must fight while waiting for peace to be achieved.

**SM: **Inners- 20yrs.old Outers and Darien- 24yrs.old Hotaru- 17yrs. Old

**GW: **Boys- 20yrs.old Trowa-21yrs.old

Girls- 20yrs.old Lady Une, Millardos, Noin, Sally-24yrs.old

**Until Then: Prologue**

"NOOOO"

"HELP"

"HELP US"

"AHHHHH"

People ran in every direction available for them. Debris and bricks flew everywhere from left to right falling on a few unfortunate people. Explosions came from all 12 corners of the building that held Europe's 4th annual festival since peace was achieved. The people looked at the sight before them in trepidation and despair, especially the woman ahead of the executive committee looking in dismay as her hard work shattered in her face. Suddenly a message popped on a broken wall of the building from a projector.

_The circus is back…_

_And it's time for their first act…_

_Are you ready to __come out__ and play? _

_-DNA_

Unexpectedly, a man with brown unruly hair broke out in a run. People stared with confusion in their eyes while the executive looked with concern. She noticed that he was running in the direction of a tower with a light coming from a window on the top floor. Her violet eyes widen with realization and she too broke out in a run towards the tower.

Finally, they made it to the room on the top floor with nothing there but the projector and a note. The woman slowly reached for the note and read it out loud, _"To slow perfect soldier.__**"**_ After she read the note the man held a grim look upon his face. They held each other as they knew what was soon to come.

For the past few days people have been going through a devastating time because of a progression of killings and bombings. Along with these attacks were notes and riddles that _'DNA'_ apparently found funny. Four years of peace being spread through the Earth Sphere and colonies after the war of Mariemaia Khushrenada-Barton was now ruined.

The two left the destroyed festival to return home like everyone else, but they were returning to plan a long trip to visit an old friend…

AN: Well this is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Please go easy on me and don't be rude. If you have any questions or ideas message me please. I haven't decided on all the couples yet but rei/heero is a definite, so you can vote away.

**I like to thank Xx Lady Xiao xX for everything she has done to help me with my story. Thank you. **


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story.

**Last Time**

For the past few days people have been going through a devastating time because of a progression of killings and bombings. Along with these attacks were notes and riddles that 'DNA' apparently found funny. Four years of peace being spread through the Earth Sphere and colonies after the war of Mariemaia Khushrenada-Barton was now ruined.

The two left the destroyed festival to return home like everyone else, but they were returning to plan a long trip to visit an old friend…

**Until Then: Memories **

It was 8: 46pm and a quiet drive to the Preventers HQ under Chang Wufei's request. The silence was so tense; you couldn't cut it with a knife. Heero was upset that I came along on the trip. I know he is only thinking about my safety, but he should have known that I wasn't gone to let him go through this alone. Ever since the first day I met Heero I knew there was something about him.

_Two years ago at the second annual festival of peace achieved since the war of Mariemamia, Heero was emotionless as ever. That year Relena Darlian, best known as Vice Foreign Minister, was a part of the celebration in Tokyo; Yuy Heero as her bodyguard. Vice Foreign Minister Darlian thought it was a magnificent idea for every one of Earth and the Colonies to celebrate the attainment of peace on the same day. Festival of Peace became an international holiday that each person was proud of. _

"_Oh my God, girls look at the two guys over there with Darlian," Makoto pointed out. "She is so lucky." I began to walk the other direction, while they began their scheme on how to get the two men attention. I was away from the girls for at least twenty minutes checking out the scenery from the steps of the local shrine. The stars were out, full moon shining brightly, and decorations of lights, rain chains, bamboo fountains, and garden ornaments. It was beyond doubt a gorgeous night. _

_All the decorations reminded me of home, but even if I was still there it wouldn't have been the same. _

'_Nothing has been the same since you died grandfather. As a matter of fact, nothing has been the same for the senshi since the defeat of Galaxia.' I sat there remembering how our lives changed so quickly and why._

_Ami and her mother end up splitting up because her father began to violently stalk them. Her mother decided to go to another country to start a new life to keep them both safe. _

_Minako was just tired of life because she was sick of her family trying to use her for fame and fortune. She later became a bulimic because of exhaustion and working way to much for her parents. Even though she had the same dreams as them, her intentions were different from theirs. Her stress was slowly destroying her._

_Makoto never really had a family in the beginning since she was an orphaned. The friends that she protected and protected her back were her family. _

_Haruka and Michiru family denied them because they were engaged._

_Despair was all around us._

_Then Setsuna offered us a deal to start a new life while we wait for Crystal Tokyo to emerge, but that meant leaving memories behind and living as civilians, not the Sailor Senshi. We had second thoughts at first, but came to a conclusion that it didn't matter as long as we had each other. Usagi decided to stay to wait until Mamoru was out of school and back in Japan. Haruka and Michiru stayed with Usagi to protect her. We were all getting use to living normal lives and loving it._

"_Excuse me." I was so deep in thought I didn't sense anyone coming my way. I look up to see the most breathtaking eyes I ever seen, and also to my surprise they belonged to the one of the guys that the girls (mainly Makoto and Minako) were talking about earlier. _

"_Are you Hino Rei?" I couldn't tear my gaze away from him but I continued to keep my cool._

"_Yes I am. You are?" I stood on the steps to look directly into his eyes and it looked even more beautiful while the lights from the moon and the decorations reflect in them. He looked at me as if he was checking me out but I couldn't tell; he was hard to read with his emotionless facade. "Yuy Heero, the Vice Foreign Minister request your company." I looked at him questionably. "May I ask why?" He did a small smile that many people wouldn't notice, but I noticed. "It seems that some friends of your befriended the Minister and she wish to meet you as well."_

_I groaned. "I sorry but tell her I'm busy right now please but thank you for the invite." I looked into his eyes again as I made my way towards the lake in the back of the shrine. I sat and watched as the fireflies flew by over the lake until "Yuy-san there's no need to sneak about, if you need anything just say so," I replied without looking back. "What makes you think I'm not out here to enjoy the scenery?" I smiled. "One its freezing and two you already been back here." _

_To my surprise something warm settled about my shoulders. I turned to face him, noticing that he was now only wearing a thin, white dress shirt. "Aren't you going to be cold?" I asked. He shrugged in response, "Cold doesn't bother me too much." I nodded as he took his seat beside me. "So, how did you know I already had been to the lake?" I started giggling, "My friend was watching you the whole night." We didn't talk about much but the silence was welcoming. Once again I was gazing into his eyes that I couldn't tear away from. I knew this wasn't the last time I would see him because of his unforgettable eyes. _

Till this day, every time I look into Heero eyes I fall into a trace. Looking back on how I met him and the decisions I made to get this far makes me regret for coming along. I didn't want to lose him and our friendship because of a little disagreement. He doesn't realize the feelings I have for him, or maybe he's just ignoring them. Heero became my best friend since the girls and I split up for college, but deep inside I want to be more.

The car stopped as I took a look at my cell phone and it read 10:03. 'Was I day-dreaming the whole drive here?' I looked at my surroundings. We were parked in front of a quiet looking hotel with security guards everywhere you look. 'Well, this is certainly the Preventers welcoming committee,' I thought as I continued looking out my window.

"Rei"

I looked at Heero's direction as I heard him call out to me with irritation in his voice. I sent a glare in his direction so it can be evident of how I'm feeling too. He glared back at me, not turning away from a challenge. "I'm going to see the Preventers in the morning and you will wait here for me until I get back." His glare continued to clash with mines as he got out the car to check us in. I was beyond mad now. I got out the car and slammed the car door of his black Ford Mustang hard. 'I can't believe he is trying to keep me in the hotel while he's out doing…whatever. Doesn't he understand that I came out here for him because I want to help?' My anger grew even more. 'Well I'm gone to make him understand!'

"Heero, we need to talk!" I walked in his room through the connected doors of our room and saw that he was still unpacking. "Rei, I don-" "Heero," He stopped talking and looked at me when I cut him off. I guess he heard the hurt in my voice because his cold façade quickly disappeared. "Why, why are you here? Why do you want to help me?" He questioned.

"Do you remember the promise we made Heero?" He sat down on the bed with a sigh. "We made lots of promises to each other Rei. What's your point?" Heero always found a way to make my blood boil, and right now he was doing a very good job. "I promised you that I would always be there for you. That I would protect you no matter what. You know I don't make promises I can't keep so why after everything we been through you keep throwing my support back in my face!" I could tell Heero was becoming upset about what I was saying 'cause of the coldness in his eyes. "And I promised that I would never put your life in danger but your stubborn ass is here, right? You know what I been through and the possibility of us losing one another but you still defied me!"

I felt my eyes water with tears but refused to let them fall. I felt like I was losing him to this petty argument that I started. I just wanted him to understand for once. Every time we argue I felt my heart shatter into pieces. I was always doing something to make him mad, to the point of rage. He'd yell at me, but most times I would just tell him off. But lately I was trying to impress him and show him that I really care.

I ran to embrace him to prove how serious I am about him and the promise. "Heero," with a calm voice "I just want to show you I care and that I'm here…for you." I said into his chest. He's tense body slacken and his mouth move towards my ear whispering, "All you had to do was stay home where I know you are safe." He sighed "Now go to your room and get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

Heero guided me to the bed in my room. He waits till I got myself situated for a good night rest. As he made his way to the door I had one more thing to tell him. "Heero, I feel safer being with you. Goodnight." Heero did a rare smile that I'm fond of and walked back through the door to his room.

It was rare but I love it when he shows how caring he is. I notice he only show this side of him around me and truthfully, I want it to stay that way. It feels like a gift that no one else deserves but me.

**AN:** I know that chapter was kind of long and boring but I had to get that across. I decided to which the story up a little. It gone to be a love triangle instead Heero/Rei/???. I don't know who the third person will be; if you have any ideas review or message me. The next chapter will be up soon and really starting. Thanks for reading.


	3. Taking Action

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing.

**Last Time**

Heero guided me to the bed in my room. He waits till I got myself situated for a good night rest. As he made his way to the door I had one more thing to tell him. "Heero, I feel safer being with you. Goodnight." Heero did a rare smile that I'm fond of and walked back through the door to his room.

It was rare but I love it when he shows how caring he is. I notice he only show this side of him around me and truthfully, I want it to stay that way. It feels like a gift that no one else deserves but me.

**Until Then: Taking Action**

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Have the gundam pilots decided to come out of retirement?" stated Lady Une with a questionable look upon her face. She was trying to figure out why these five familiar faces decided to pull out guns on secretaries, causing havoc throughout the office, and barge into her office without an appointment no less.

"They are here under my request Lady Une." Lady Une turned to the person that spoke, and it was the Preventers very own Chang Wufei. "Really? Now why are they requested here Chang?" Lady Une stared hard at Wufei with a disapproving look. 'He better have a damn good reason for this too.'

"We are here because of the att-"

"The attacks are none of your concern. The Preventers have everything under control. You are no longer pilots, your job is done start acting like it." Lady Une countered cutting off the former pilot of Deathscythe Hell.

"How can we live a normal life with these lunatics running around killing the citizens of Earth and the Colonies? How can anyone for that matter live normal lives without worrying about another attack killing them or love ones!" Wufei was upset that Lady Une was denying their help. Wufei was working along side the Preventers for four years now. He had his Preventer uniform on now showing that was working. He called up the former pilots because he noticed a type of pattern that _'DNA'_ was carrying out. He believes that people of the preventers were too stupid to figure it out themselves. 'These people are nothing without me.'

Dressed in a black short-sleeve muscle shirt with black slacks and shoes, Heero finally spoke his mind about the Preventers and their job. "If you so called have everything under control why wasn't this prevented ahead of time, or at least in the past few weeks? We got more leads than your preventer agents Lady Une." Realizing what he said Heero began thinking about Rei. 'I've been spending too much time with her.'

XXXX

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking him so long." Rei has been sitting in the car for a little over thirty minutes in the parking lot of the Preventer HQ. She was on her laptop finishing up her online classes for music and philosophy. Since she was out of town for the moment with Heero as a family emergency she wouldn't be able to attend class. Her teacher's agree to help by setting up an online class for her and keeping in-touch through e-mail. She was a good student so it wasn't hard for her to persuade them.

"Finally…my classes are done for the day." Rei whispered while shutting down her laptop. "Now to find the ladies room."

'Don't go anywhere until I get back. I won't be long.'

Heero voice ranged in her head as she remembered what he said. "Hmp, yeah right he'll get over it." She jumped out the car and locked the doors after safely tucking her laptop under the seat. She ran up the stairs to search for a bathroom inside the busy, well-appointed building that belonged to the preventers.

XXXX

Lady Une sat back eyeing the five young men. She didn't want the men to be part of something that can become another war to them, but with the evidence they presented to her was making her run out of options.

They believe that the attacks were not a coincidence. The bombing of homes, churches, and numerous attacks on circus chains formed a pattern. And where ever the ex-gundam pilots were random explosions and deaths were around them. They also presented notes left behind for them after the bombings to Lady Une. She couldn't ignore it any longer. These people wanted the gundam pilots.

Suddenly, Lady Une's secretary knocked on the door and came in to inform her of a vid message. As soon as the screen popped up, she regretted it. She looked to see three figures on her screen wearing masks.

The one in the middle spoke up with a deep and chilling voice wearing a latex Isano the Clown mask, "Well, well…what a coincidence, it's the gundam pilots. This is very fortunate, now I can get my message across well everyone is here. Like killing two very seductive ladies with one glaive." stating with a bone-chilling chuckle.

"Who are you three and what's with the masks?" Duo said not liking the situation. They were all wearing masks that looked like it can be used in a horror movie. 'Could they be the ones, DNA?'

The man in the middle chuckled once again while looking at the person to his left wearing Pickles the Clown mask speaking with the same creepy voice as the first man, laughing "As you know we are DNA. I am Nightmare, to your far right is Arsenic, and the middle man is Devil. It's nice to finally meet you in person. Tracking and stalking you pilots was becoming exhausting."

There was a look of shock and anger on faces of the people in Lady Une's office. Nightmare's laughter reached everyone ears after he seen the looks on their faces.

"Don't worry, I was just yanking ya chain. We haven't been stalking ya. We're at, how can I put this, we're good at our jobs."

"Why don't you stop the chit-chat and tell us why you decided to connect with us after all this time?" questioned Wufei with irritation in his voice.

"My, my Mr. Chang do calm down. We just decided that the wait was long enough and we are ready to get the festivities started." Devil ended with a laugh. "You will be hearing form us again very soon. Oh! And there is a very nice surprise waiting for you outside in about…oh…five seconds courtesy of DNA. Farewell.

The vid was turned off and Lady Une and the guys went to the window to await there surprise. Just like DNA said, their surprise came in five seconds. A building one block down began to crumble as an explosion went off from the ground and no one seen it coming, NO ONE.

The agents in the preventer building went outside to help out while the secretaries and office assistants call for the police and ambulance. They all couldn't believe that DNA got away with another attack.

They were all thinking about one thing and that was to help the citizens, but Heero had one thing on his mind at it was Hino Rei. He seen no sight of her while he search outside and he felt his anger grow inside.

Rei was still inside the building standing by the doors as the people outside panic. She couldn't believe what happened, she couldn't move. Rei looked at the people and surprisingly seen Heero outside running around like a mad man; well in her opinion a mad man.

"HEERO!"

He knew that voice; even above the screaming and crying he knew it was her. He turned to the direction where he sure he heard it. Rei was standing outside the door looking at him with relief in her eyes. Heero ran to her at full speed and tackled her into a hug.

"Where were you, I was looking everywhere for you?"

"I went to the bathroom. Heero what happen? Was it DNA again?"

Heero face turns solemn "Yes." Rei face also turns solemn. She hates it when Heero was sad. Heero was a strong person and she knows when Heero was sad something must be really wrong. "You know I love you right? Now, come on, lets help these people ok." Heero looked at Rei when she spoke and nodded his head. Rei stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the cheek and ran to assist the people.

XXXX

"Heero"

I wasn't sure who called my name so I kept my head in the same position while waiting on Lady Une to return but didn't realize it was trained on Rei for so long. She was in the lobby reading a book for one of her classes.

Ever since I met Rei we've been close and sometimes I don't show it but she end up being all I have. We have both been through our share of problems but always been there for each other. Sometimes I think she is repaying me with her friendship, but then she would do something that would make me think differently, like kiss me on the cheek, or say "I love you." These things made me think that we could be more than just friends, but I know that both of us are too stubborn to ever admit anything to each other.

"Whoa Heero whose the babe?" Duo came beside me and looked through the glass walls to see what had my attention. I heard Duo whispered something with the word 'HOT' in the sentence. I turned my attention back to Rei. She was wearing a small white t-shirt with pink words saying 'I'm cute in front, And sexy in back', faded jeans, and white shoes with no jewelry but her diamond stud earrings.

Then Rei slowly turned towards us realizing she was being watch, she smiled at us and went back to reading.

"Heero do you know her? She seems to know you." Heero turned towards Trowa who had an interesting look on his face.

"She's a friend" Heero simple stated.

"You should introduce her to us Heero, she seems nice." Quatre is always a kind person and open to make new friends but he have no idea how wrong he is considering Rei's temper. Duo couldn't shut up about her. He wanted to know about her and how I met her. Finally the one-sided conversation stops when Lady Une, Millardos, and his little sister stepped into the conference room.

XXXX

"Hello Miss." Rei looked up from her book to see the handsome young man with long brown hair from before wearing a charming smile across his face. She seen everyone exiting the conference room thanking the Gods that this day was over with.

"My name is Duo Maxwell, and you are…" Taking her hand and kissing it gently. I could see Heero looking at us from across the room talking to a woman with light blonde hair, but she couldn't see her face just the back of her head.

"Hino Rei, it's a pleasure to meet you," turning her attention back to Duo. Duo chuckled and smiled. "No the pleasures all mine Miss Hino."

"Mr. Maxwell, I'm sure a woman of her class does not want to be in the presence of an idiot such as you." A dashingly handsome man with long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes walked towards them. Duo had an annoyed look upon his face.

"The name is Millardos Peacecraft; I hear you came here with Yuy."

"Yes she did." They all turned to the voice behind them which was Heero. He heard the conversation and left in the middle of the blonde woman speech to answer him. Rei, realizing the woman was Vice Foreign Minister Darlian looking intently at her.

"Really, you're just incompetent as Maxwell. What could she possibly see in you?"

"Millardos, really what do you care. You guys should really stop the non-sense." Relena said in a sickly-sweet voice. Millardos just looked at Rei and started chuckling.

"It's time to go." Heero stated walking to the door while looking at Rei. 'What's the matter with him, he looks as pist off as Duo.' Rei bowed to signal her leave until someone stopped them.

"Heero wait. I'm sorry to say this but Lady Une just ordered us to stay together on my estates in order to keep track of DNA. My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner and if you're staying with Heero you are welcome to stay with us too, it's only temporary." Rei noticed he's blonde hair and blue eyes, reminding her of one of her best friends. She turned to Heero-who didn't look to happy but simple nodded his head.

Turning her attention back to Quatre telling him thank you for his hospitality. "I don't know if you met every one else but this is Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Lady Une, and Relena Darlian." All nodding when their name was called except for Relena who curtseyed.

"Relena, you and Millardos with also be staying on the estates for info and connections to other preventers." With that Lady Une walked down the hall to her office.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Trowa broke it. "We should be on our way to the mansion." Everyone agreed and made their way to their cars.

On the way to the car was quiet and uncomfortable. Trowa and Wufei was ahead getting to their cars before anyone else. Quatre seen the annoyed, angry, and curious faces of his comrades but hate the tension because of the small talk in the lobby and hurried to his limo. 'This is going to be interesting.'

**AN: **Sorry it took me so long with the chapter. I went out of town to Texas for a week and got caught up in the free time. Thank you for your patience with me. Sorry for the story format. I tried to break up the story sections but its not working out for me.


	4. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I am still broke and own nothing TT.

**Last Time**

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Trowa broke it. "We should be on our way to the mansion." Everyone agreed and made their way to their cars.

On the way to the car was quiet and uncomfortable. Trowa and Wufei were ahead getting to their cars before anyone else. Quatre seen the annoyed, angry, and curious faces of his comrades but hate the tension because of the small talk in the lobby and hurried to his limo. 'This is going to be interesting.'

**Until Then: Reunion**

'Wow, this is Quatre's place! He is loaded!' Rei thought with a look of astonishment and excitement on her face and Quatre was proud of it.

"I'm glad you like it Miss Rei. My family worked hard for it." Quatre said proudly. "Come, I shall show you to your rooms."

Everyone was settled either in the west wing or the east wing with the Maganac Corps at end of the halls so any one won't get lost.

Heero, Duo, and Rei were on the east wing and Trowa, Wufei, Millardos, and Relena were on the west wing of the mansion. Quatre separated them according to likes and dislikes to avoid any sudden injuries or deaths.

After making it to her room, Rei finished unpacking and decided to wash up and change into something more comfortable. She was now wearing a small plain baby pink crop shirt that showed her pink diamond navel ring and white capri's and socks.

'I wonder what the girls are up to.' Rei thought while checking her mail. She had an email from each of her friends with urgent (!) next to the subject.

"Seems like everyone is doing okay. Usagi and Mamoru having fun on their honeymoon…Haruka and Michiru too." Suddenly Rei's instant messenger alerted her that Minako has signed in.

_LoveGoddess101: wats happenin girl how u been_

_PYROWAR: nothing much just helping a friend handle sum business in Europe, u?_

_LoveGoddess101: Oo i'm in Europe now looking for a place to stay for vacation, me and my driver can't find anything _

_PYROWAR: lol well u r a picky person. How about we hook up sum where and find sum where 4 u 2 stay_

_LoveGoddess101: That's great we'll meet at MetroCentre Mall, Chao _

Rei closed her laptop and walked to her closet to get her shoes until there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Rei-chan, you up?"

"Yes I'm up…Oh Duo just in time." After opening the door to see an enthusiastic Duo turning into a questionable one.

"Really? Wait, why?"

"I'm meeting a friend at MetroCentre Mall but I don't know where that is…"

"Sorry babe I don't know where it is either. We can ask Quatre where it is and I'll be glad to take you too." Duo replied pulling his wide grin back across his face.

Rei and Duo find their way to the spiral stairs after looking for them for five minutes. The stairs led to the foyer and the ground floor to Quatre's office across from the library.

"Finally, took long enough. Didn't you say you knew your way around here Maxwell?" Rei exclaimed with annoyance across her face.

"Heehee, sorry about that. How about I make it up to you." Duo whispered while slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Duo." Duo turned around as he heard his name being called by Heero who had an emotionless face but angry eyes.

"Duo, we have a message from Noin. Have you seen Trowa?"

"Huh…nope I haven't seen him since we got here. Why?"

"Like I said we got a message from Noin in Wufei's room, let's go."

"Sorry babe maybe next time." Duo said with some regret in his voice pushing some hair behind her ear from her face and left.

Heero lingered behind looking at Rei hard. He had an indescribable look on his face that Rei didn't recognize. And for the first time since she met Heero, she didn't know what he was thinking or feeling. Finally, without taking his eyes off of her he left after Duo, leaving her behind.

Rei let out a deep sigh not realizing she was holding her breath. 'What was that all about?' Rei continued to Quatre's office and found Trowa there instead.

"Hello Trowa, have you seen Quatre?" Rei asked wondering why Trowa is in Quatre's office and not Quatre. "Is this Quatre's office?"

"Yes, this is Quatre's office but he is in a meeting. Is there anything you need?"

"I'm meeting a friend at MetroCentre Mall but I don't know where it is. Do you happen to know where it is?"

"Yes, I will take you if you like."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Rei said with a smile. "Oh, what about Quatre? Are you watching over his office, and I think there is a meeting in Wufei room?"

"No, Quatre's worker Rashid is watching over the office so its okay, and the meeting can start without me. Let's go" Nodding Rei followed behind Trowa to his green Grand Jeep Cherokee and on to the mall.

XXXX

Rei was having a nice time at the mall with Trowa, even though he wasn't talking much. She saw a lot of nice outfits and accessories and Trowa bought a few for her too. To Rei, Trowa was very interesting. He was quiet but when he spoke she didn't want him to shut up. Trowa remind her of Heero, but in different ways. Trowa one of those people that are genuinely as nice as they act and that's what Rei also liked about him.

They decided to go to the food court for pizza and while waiting on their order Rei heard a familiar voice.

"Well isn't it my best friend in the world acting like she don't sense my breathtaking presence." Minako stated smugly. She was wearing a red, tight blouse that rounded neckline with an attached ruffle trim all the way around, a lace belt with a woven buckle wraps the waist, white low-riders pants, and matching red heels. Minako was also wearing the usual red bow and red wide hoop earrings.

"MINAKO!" Rei tackled her best friend in a hug to show her how much she missed her.

"REI. I missed you so much. You seem different heehee. Whoa, and who is this Rei, a boyfriend?"

Rei started giggled and blushing while looking over to Trowa who put up his silent facade again.

"No Minako, This is my friend Trowa, Trowa this is my friend Minako who I was waiting on."

Trowa nodded his head to acknowledge her presence and turned to get the food. Mina looked back to Rei elbowing her and winking. "Wow Rei he's pretty cute, if you don't take him I will."

Rei rolled her eyes and decided to stop her before she gets any ideas. "Anyway, have you found a place to stay yet?"

"Nope, thankfully I just got here in Europe or I'll be stranded. Where are you staying Rei?"

"Well, I'm staying with some friends in the Winner mansion."

"The Winner mansion really, I heard that he is a sweetheart. A bachelor I think." Minako moved to a table to sit down while Trowa followed them with the pizza.

"Trowa, Minako doesn't have anywhere to go do you think Quatre will let her stay, she can be in the room across the hall from me." Rei said as she pointed to Minako as the woman helps herself to the pizza.

"No, he wouldn't mind. Go ahead and finish eating, I'll call him now." Trowa got up and went to the halls of the mall's restrooms to get away from all the noise, Minako watching Trowa as he leaves.

"Man, he is HOT."

XXXX

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello, Quatre Winner speaking. Oh, Trowa where are you, really? We're all in a meeting, Noin and Sally sent us a message regarding to DNA. Sure its okay with me, Rei would like that. Alright, see you soon. That was Trowa, he is at the mall with Rei and her friend. They should be on their way. Now, please continue."

As Relena and Wufei went over the messages they received, Heero couldn't stop thinking about Rei being with Trowa. 'Why would they be at the mall together? What are they doing?'

"Alright, meeting is over. We'll figure out what to do next after Noin and Sally find some clues. Wufei, you and Heero is if you can find any information with the clues they find. Dismiss." Relena called out in a professional tone.

They stood from their seats to leave from the room when Relena spoke up again. "Heero, can I have a word with you please." Everyone left the room leaving Heero and Relena behind, wondering.

"So, how have you been Heero?" Heero stood there with his arms cross looking at Relena with a blank stare. Relena looked backed uncomfortable, she cleared her throat casually and tried again.

"I wanted to talk to you about Hino Rei. Why did you bring her along? Will she be able to helps us with this mission?"

"She came here for me." Heero simply stated

"Oh…well is there anything she can help us with while she's here?" Relena whispered back because of the statement that came out from Heero's lips.

There was an awkward silence and before either of them could speak Rei and Trowa entered the room.

"Heero looked at this necklace I bought." It was a stainless steel carbon fiber dog tag necklace held up by a leather rope. Rei came close to Heero to clasp the necklace around his neck. "Here, it's for you." She said with a smile. Relena turned the other way and went to look out the window. Relena couldn't take them standing so close together. If she stood so close to him, he would back way or just stand there lifeless waiting for her to move. 'Why…why her and not me?' Relena turned back around as if she was not affected by Heero's and Rei's closeness at all. 

Relena cleared her throat once again, "Trowa could you please leave the room…Thank you. Miss Hino, I wanted to know if there is anything you can do to help us on this mission since you said you came here to help Heero." Relena continued after Trowa left the room.

Heero and Rei looked at each other thinking if they could really tell Relena Darlian their secret.

XXXX

"This is injustice! How many useless women are we gone to have here. It's bad enough we have that hothead Hino here now we got her best friend here to. Injustice!" hollered an angry Wufei.

On the way to the Winner mansion from the Preventer HQ, Wufei and Rei was arguing the whole time because of Wufei slick comment about weak and useless women. Duo was making it worse by jumping in the argument and rooting for Rei.

"Gee is he always like this?" Minako questioned to Duo. Duo been by her side since Rei ran past him with Trowa arms locked around hers to who knows where.

"Yeah, pretty much." Duo answered back continuing the conversation while Wufei ranted and raved in the background.

"Master Quatre and company dinner is ready to be served in the dining hall." Rashid spoke up hoping the battering will end because of a delicious, nourishing meal.

"Great, everyone follow me and Rashid please get Heero, Relena, and Rei from the conference room and escort them to the dining hall."

"That won't be necessary but thank you Quatre." Relena politely said as she entered the room with Heero and Rei behind her.

"Excellent let's go!" Duo shouted hurrying towards the dining hall behind Rashid towing Rei and Minako with him.

XXXX

Dinner went smoothly; there wasn't any arguing or attempts to kill anyone. Quatre and Rashid made sure everyone was satisfied where they were sitting and who they were sitting with.

After dinner, Rei went to Minako room to help her finish unpacking. "Rei-chan, is this house always so alive!?" Minako said with excitement evident in her voice.

"Don't know Minako-chan, I just got here today like you, but why do you like it here so much with that idiot Chang bellowing all the time."

"Rei-chan, that's what make it so fun. When Wufei start fussing, you and Duo start fussing, Wufei bring out the katana and everyone's in a panic. It's hilarious!" Minako coughed up because she was laughing so hard.

"Minako-chan, its not that funny Wufei is really irritanting." Giggling at Minako while patting her back.

"Well today was fun even though you three didn't try to kill each other, but it was still fun. Man, and all the guys here are so hot, even Wufei. Who was that guy you was sitting next to, he was the hottest guy there, Heero wasn't it!?" Minako exclaimed.

"Yes, that's my friend who I came here with." Rei replied while blushing.

"Really, well I guess he's off limits." Minako stated, winking at Rei. "Thanks Rei for helping me unpack. I'm gonna hit the sack now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Minako-chan."

Rei left Minako room to go to her own room to have a good night sleep. She grabbed her night attire and went to the bathroom the change. She came out the bathroom wearing a red wife beater and black boxers. As she situated herself upon her bed she asked, "Heero, how long are you gonna sit there?" Hearing Heero chuckle she smiled.

"I was waiting for you to tell you goodnight. How was your first day here?"

Rei laughed, "It was…eventful. Is it always like that with Duo and Wufei around each other?"

"Yes." Heero simply stated. "Had fun with Trowa?"

"Yes, yes I did." Rei saw Heero face fall for only a second and it was gone. Before Rei could speak Heero beat her to it.

"Thank you for the necklace." Heero said giving her a kiss on her temple, wishing her goodnight, and left the room with a shock Rei.

"What was that? He has never done that before?" Rei laid back on her pillow, sleep consuming her with sweet dreams.

**AN: **I decided to write and post this chapter to make up for the late update for chapter 3. I still need pairing votes if you have any pairing requests. Thank you Lethal-Siren for the advice on the story section breaks. Hope you enjoyed the story.


	5. Love or Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed…everything is still the same.

**Last Time**

"I was waiting for you to tell you goodnight. How was your first day here?"

Rei laughed, "It was…eventful. Is it always like that with Duo and Wufei around each other?"

"Yes." Heero simply stated. "Had fun with Trowa?"

"Yes, yes I did." Rei saw Heero face fall for only a second and it was gone. Before Rei could speak Heero beat her to it.

"Thank you for the necklace." Heero said giving her a kiss on her temple, wishing her goodnight, and left the room with a shock Rei.

"What was that? He has never done that before?" Rei laid back on her pillow, sleep consuming her with sweet dreams.

**Until Then: Love or Heartbreak**

"Noin, its so good to see you," Relena said excitedly.

"It's good to see you too Vice Minister," stated Lucreiza Noin, a long time friend of Relena. "I won't be staying long, only until midnight for the meeting."

"That's fine at least you would be here for the day. Come, Rashid brought me breakfast come and join me." Relena said graciously.

"Thank you, and by the way, how is Millardos?" Noin whispered at the end. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Relena got up from the coffee table to answer the door for the person on the other side who happened to be Millardos.

"Zechs its good to see you again." Noin replied jumping up from her seat. As Noin and Millardos began to talk Relena sat back at the coffee table to finish breakfast.

"So how does it feel to be apart the Winner mansion for awhile? Meet any new people?" Noin began to regret asking that question when a smiled appeared upon his face.

"Why, yes I have, her name is Rei Hino." This perked up Relena attention from her breakfast.

"The young woman that came here with Heero?" asked Noin uncomfortable.

"Yes but it seems that Heero and her share a lot of each others attention. I was thinking that Heero, as much as I hate to admit it, being a valuable and key applicant in this mission needs to be taking away from any distractions. Rei Hino is a very beautiful and interesting woman from what I seen."

Relena was looking between Millardos and Noin during their conversation. She was hoping her brother goes ahead with his plan for her own selfish reasons but she didn't want to see Noin hurt in the process for she knows of Noin feelings for Millardos.

"You are a valuable assets to this mission too Zechs! No one can afford to be distracted! Why would you want to do this, for all you know they probably love each other and you can't get in between them!" Noin was getting upset but she tried her best to calm her nerves downs, but failing miserably.

"I will do everything and anything I have to. I don't care if Yuy loves her or not. I can change her mind. And as I said she is very beautiful and interested, fierce as well. Actually, I look forward to the challenge. She's very strong and spirited," Zechs concluded, smiling rakishly.

Noin shook her head in disbelief, not wanting to hear these cold, heartless words from the man she loved. She backed away slowly towards the door, not wanting to spend another minute with this thing that had her lover's face. She pivoted on her heel and almost ran for the door, a small part of her wanting to hear him call her back and apologize, but knowing he wouldn't. She made it outside and listened as the door swished closed behind her. Leaning against the wall outside his door, she breathed deeply, biting her lip. The pain in her mind and heart slowly changed, transforming into something else entirely. 'He's looking forward to seducing that girl. We don't talk anymore and I feel as if he's deliberately distancing himself from me. Is it because he doesn't have any use for me anymore? Damn him, damn him for making me feel this way! Does he have any idea of what I've done for him, subjugating myself, my goals so he wouldn't be shown up by me, so he wouldn't feel inadequate and now he throws me aside like some cheap piece of used goods?' she thought angrily as she walk towards a back garden of Quatre's mansion to get some fresh air.

Relena thought about all the possible thoughts that could be going through Noin's mind. Relena couldn't help herself she believed that Millardos intentions could leave Heero open for the take, for her.

'I wonder…why is Noin so in love with my brother when he doesn't realize the feelings she has for him? Men!' Relena thought well giggling. It all ceased when she thought of a certain prussian blue-eyed man.

XXXX

"Heero, I'm done with my work and thanks for the help."

Rei was in Heero's room doing her research paper on Heero's laptop while he fixes hers. Apparently Rei don't know much about laptops, or technology for that matter. Rei got upset when her laptop wouldn't do what she wanted and in the end her anger got the best of her. Heero didn't trust her enough to be alone with his computer. His laptop was very reliable but with Rei, 'Life comes at you fast.'

"If you keep abusing your laptop I'm gone to take it away from you."

"That's okay I got your laptop Heero-kun," Rei said jokily while sitting his laptop down on his desk.

"You damage my laptop you gone to have a rude awakening Hino."

Heero had a serious face as he said this while still fixing her laptop, but Rei knew better.

"Heero is that a threat? Would you really hurt your little defenseless Rei-chan?" Rei giggled throwing her arms around Heero's neck from behind him.

Heero turned his head away from her as if looking for something while he was blushing. He hates it when she does that but at the same time loved the way she made him feels.

"Defenseless? Yeah right."

Rei giggled again as she kissed him on his temple.

There was a knock on Heero's bedroom door when Relena entered with an uncomfortable look upon her face.

"Good afternoon. I just wanted to let you know there will be a meeting tonight before midnight. Rei, you are required to be there."

"Thank you." Rei said while slowly pulling away from Heero.

"Oh, and may I please speak to Heero alone for a moment." Relena asked politely.

Nodding, Rei left Heero's room and walked down the hall to the music room when she bumped into Millardos Peacecraft.

"Hello Miss Rei, how are you this afternoon," Millardos said politely. Rei answered smiling, "I'm fine, thank you but please no formalities, just Rei."

Millardos smiled, "Rei, what a lovely and beautiful name for a lovely and beautiful fierce woman such as your self. Would you like me to escort you to your destination?" with a low voice.

Blushing, Rei looped her arm around his and continued towards the music room.

"Tell me Rei, are you in love with Yuy?" questioned Millardos.

Rei looked at him with a blank, expressionless look upon her face.

"Why?"

"I can tell by the way you look and act around him. The others may not have noticed but I did."

"How come you believe you are the only one that notice?"

"They always find a way to keep themselves busy with one thing or another. I find you interesting and just can't tear my attention away from you." He stopped walking and looked at Rei with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Millardos gently grabbed Rei by her forearms and backed her into a corner of the hallway closing the gap between them.

"So, what is it that Heero got that I don't? What does he do to keep you pinned to him? Is it he's way of ignoring the feelings you have for him?"

Rei stood there speechless. She didn't know what to think or say.

Millardos looked at Rei with amusement and lust twinkling in his eyes. He bent his head down to hers holding her close as their lips met in a deep passionate kiss that Rei could not refuse.

"What can Yuy possible offer better than what I could offer you," Millardos whispered in her ear and left her in the hallway with her thoughts.

When Rei came to her senses Millardos was gone and she was outside of the music room. As she went through the doors a pair of sad blue eyes looked after her.

XXXX

"But Heero there was a time when you cared for me. Why has it changed so quickly?" Relena asked with a shattered spirit.

"It's been two years, get over it and move on." Heero exclaimed.

Relena was trying to understand why Heero feelings had changed for her in two years. She knew Heero longer and the feelings were there for more than two years unlike Rei, but if it was there for a longer period of time his feelings for Rei were stronger.

"It may have not been love but he cared for m, now, it's like he can't stand me around him. Is it because of Rei?'

"Its Rei." Relena said more to herself. Looking at Heero she exclaimed, "What's so special about her Heero."

Heero continued to just stare blankly at her.

Relena couldn't take it anymore and ran up to him and kissed him. When he didn't respond she ran out the room in tears. 'I waited for years for him and nothing. Why can't I move on? He don't even realize how deep his feelings run for her!'

After closing his bedroom door, Heero laid down and got comfortable on his bed. He was not ready to face the day of the people in the mansion just yet.

He thought about the years that went by and they all ended with Rei. 'Maybe it is because of Rei,' he thought to himself. Heero looked at the newly fixed laptop and smirked. He didn't seem to mind that his life changed because of Rei.

XXXX

Across from the music room was the entertainment room was where Mina was located watching dating shows.

'Why can't I, me, the Goddess of Love ever find my true love or at least a decent boyfriend?' Mina thought. She was becoming very upset from watching the people going through blind dating to quench their fetish of love.

'Hm, I wonder what a romantic relationship would be like with Duo…probably more pranks and laughs then romance.' Mina giggled. She thought about ever guy in the mansion and came up with good reasons why it wouldn't work, except for Trowa and Quatre.

'I really don't know much about Trowa,' she thought while smiling, 'Maybe I should make Trowa my prime candidate of love. Let's see if the handsome mysterious subject is as prone from love as I am.' She thought laughing out loud.

"Are you alright?" and to Mina surprised it was her guinea pig of love, Trowa. Mina nodding with a huge grin spread across her face as she began to set her plan into action.

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait been very busy with trying to get my diploma, job hunting, and getting to college soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for waiting.


	6. Impossible

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.**

**Last Time**

Across from the music room was the entertainment room where Mina was located watching dating shows.

'Why can't I, me, the Goddess of Love ever find my true love or at least a decent boyfriend?' Mina thought. She was becoming very upset from watching the people going through blind dating to quench their fetish of love.

'Hm, I wonder what a romantic relationship would be like with Duo…probably more pranks and laughs then romance.' Mina giggled. She thought about ever guy in the mansion and came up with good reasons why it wouldn't work, except for Trowa and Quatre.

'I really don't know much about Trowa,' she thought while smiling, 'Maybe I should make Trowa my prime candidate of love. Let's see if the handsome mysterious subject is as prone from love as I am.' She thought laughing out loud.

"Are you alright?" and to Mina surprised it was her guinea pig of love, Trowa. Mina nodding with a huge grin spread across her face as she began to set her plan into action.

**Until Then: Impossible**

It was 11:50, ten more minutes until the meeting. Rei was sitting in the kitchen drinking green tea thinking about today's events and DNA when Minako bust through the kitchen door screaming her name. Minako pounced on her causing Rei to spill her tea all over the floor.

"Minako, GET OFF!" Rei yelled pushing her off her and onto the floor. "Minako, what is the big idea? You made me spill my drink everywhere. I hope you know you are cleaning this mess up." Rei said claiming down.

"I'm sorry Rei I promise to make it up to you. I will clean this up and fix you a new cup of tea and I promise to read the directions so I can fix it correctly, but I need your help. Will you please do me a favor?" Minako exclaimed.

"Depends…what do u want?" Rei said giving Minako a questioning look.

"Well, I'm in a certain mode that requires you to do some research for me," Minako whispered "and that research is about Trowa and…"

"No."

"Come on Rei please! All you got to do ask ask some questions or something…you no get in your detective mode." Minako begged.

"Minako, you and Usagi are the most insane detectives in the world. Why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm too obvious and you know it. PLEASE REI?" Minako begged hard falling on her knees, "I promise to make it up to you after the tea deal, I will…"

"OK OK, I'll help just stop rambling. What do you need me to do first?" Rei questioned. She was beginning to regret giving in to minako schene when she did a weird and scary grin. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

XXXX

"Hello, I want to thank everyone for coming to the meeting at this late hour. We have a lot to discuss. First, do anyone have any ideas how to handle this situation?" Lady Une stood in the front of the table that everyone sat at. Everyone attended the meeting except for Minako who knew nothing about it and went to bed early.

Relena stood from her sit and handed Lady Une some papers for her to go through, "Lady Une, this is a list of Preventers and Police Officers that are offering their time to help us. Since the attacks are within these three city limits I suggest we spread everyone on this list throughout the city. They should scan and update with someone frequently about any and everything in their designated area."

"That is an excellent idea Vice Minister," Lady Une replied, "My crew and I will handle this as soon as possible after the meeting. Now, how are we going to draw them out of hiding?" She asked.

"Why don't we come up with a plan for the Preventers and the Officers so they may draw out _DNA_ while they are on patrol?" Relena asked.

"That would be a waste of time Vice Minister." Relena and everyone else present in the room turn their head to the person that spoke.

"Could you please explain to me why it would be a waste of time Miss Hino." Relena said calmly but forcefully.

"Well…just because the attacks are within these three city limits doesn't mean _DNA_ is there. DNA could be in another country for all we know. We don't know what they are after except they want the ex-pilots to come out. I agree with that plan of your _Vice Foreign Minister _getting other people to draw them out is endangering their lives." Rei stated just as forceful as Relena.

Relena looked to the floor to avoid Rei's piercing stare," Well I suppose you are right Miss Hino. What do propose we do?" Relena asked looking around the room.

Trowa spoke for the first time since the meeting started and caught everyones attention, "Rei is right. We should focus on protecting the citizens. We will help patrol the cities and keep an eye out for the DNA. We will eventually find out what they want."

Lady Une nodded as she put everything together in her head. "I will have to discuss this matter with the other Supervisors in the other city limits. Noin, Millardos, Sally and Wufei, you will be leading your own group of Preventer in different sections of the cities. You will spread out periodically with others from your department. You are to check back with me, the Vice Minister, or my secretary for updates. I will give you a list of who you are in charge of and your schedule."

"Yes, but what about dealing with DNA Une?" Relena spoke cutting her off.

"I was just getting there. Now do anyone have any ideas about how to catch and stop DNA?"

"Miss Hino said she has something that might help us. Now might be the best time to tell us Miss Hino." Relena said mockingly putting Rei on the spot.

Rei gave Relena the most deadly glare and stood from her chair to speak. Rei look to Heero who gave an encouraging look and nod his head at her. "Vice Foreign Minister and Lady Une I can gain information about an object, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. I can help acquire non-known information for you and maybe figure out why DNA is causing so much destruction." Rei said with no hit of nervousness in her voice but in her heart she was terrified.

Rei was always treated differently because of her ability and it was sometimes hard to claim it as a gift or a curse. It pushed everyone in her family away except her mother and grandfather, and separated her from being a normal girl, but her ability brought her great friends and admires from time to time. She loves what she is but you can't say the same for everyone especially when you're in a whole new environment of upper classmen.

"You can gain non-known information without using the five physical senses, like a sixth sense.So you are saying you have the ability of clairvoyance or extrasensory perception. I am sorry Miss Hino but that is impossible."

Rei turned to Relena but before she could say anything she might regret Lady Une beat her to the punch, "Please Miss Relena when will you learn that nothing is impossible. This is some very valuable information Miss Rei. This information could go a long way, but this is a private matter and it should not leave this room. Duo, Heero and Rei, I leave you three to gather information and do some investigation on DNA and find out what they want. Trowa and Quatre I need you to stay here to protect Vice Minister Darlin and try to discover some info as well. If there is any more information I will be sure to let you know, you are dismissed."

As everyone made their way to their rooms Relena pulled Lady Une to the side with a grim look on her face, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Having Miss Hino involved?"

"What is the problem?" Lady Une gave her a questioning look. 'What has gotten in to her? Does Miss Hino bother her this much?'

"Well it's just that you put Heero and Miss Hino together and we can't afford any distractions. Can you switch up the positions…"

"No can do Vice Minister I made these decisions based on everyone's schedule. Get some rest, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Relena replied sadly.

XXXX

"Heero, I need to ask you a question." Rei said busting in his room wearing her long pink night form fitting shirt.

"What is it?"

"Wait kind of things does Trowa like or what he likes to do?" Rei questioned sitting on his bed.

Heero turned his head towards Rei and stared at her as if he's trying to descry something. "Why?"

Rei raised an eyebrow and fold her arms across her chest," Because I want to know."

Heero went to the bathroom and started washing his face, 'Why is she so interested in Trowa.' Rei followed Heero into the bathroom.

"So?"

"Reading, playing the flute and acrobats as far as I know." Looking at Rei with a hard look in his eyes walking back to his room.

"What kind of books or music does he likes?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me why you're so interested Hino?" Heero said full of anger, glaring at her.

Rei throwing back right at him, "It's for a friend and I think I should know about the people I'm living with Yuy. What's your problem, are you really that mad at me for being here? You were fine early."

"It's...nothing. I apologize." Heero signed, "Let's just get some sleep."

"Okay, thank you Heero. See you in the morning." Rei said giving Heero a hug and a peck on his cheek, "Goodnight."

As Rei walked away from him, Heero was going through a deep turmoil between his heart and mind. "Rei." He suddenly called out but she was already on the other side of the door.

XXXX

Rei was on her way to her room when she 'bumped' into Millardos once again. He had a strange look in his eye as he looked back at Rei.

"Hello Rei, on your way to your room?"

"Yes I am but I manage to get there on my own, thanks though." Rei challenged.

Millardos chuckled a little and grinned, "Rei, did ever think about what I said to you today?"

"As a matter of fact I did. Heero is one of my best friends and I would do anything for him. I haven't own you that long but I can already tell that you are an arrogant prick. I don't pin to anyone and I'm not interested in knowing the differences between you and Heero. If you excuse me I'm going to my room now."

Rei marched right passed Millardos with a piss look on her face but Rei didn't get far. Millardos quickly grab her from behind pushing her up against the wall with her arm behind her back as he push up against her behind. "I see the feelings you have for him and I also see how he treats you." Millardos pushed harder against her, "I will show you how flawed the perfect soldier is and you will be coming to me in the end."

Millardos turned Rei around and began to kiss her senseless. This kiss was the opposite of the first kiss they shared, unlike the first one; this one was hard and rough. Rei quickly grew tired of Millardos presence and bit hard on his bottom lip. He pulled back quickly but before he could recover Rei squared him dead in the jaw.

"There is nothing you can tell me about Heero that I don't already know and if you ever do that again I swear you will lose something very precious to you and wish you never crossed me the wrong way Peacecraft." Giving him a death glare; if looks could kill this one would surely do it. Millardos turned quickly to Rei giving her a look that sent shivers down her spine.

"Goodnight Rei, sweet dreams." He said smiling at her as he made his way to his bedroom.

Rei held herself tight suddenly having a horrible gut feeling that something was very off.

**AN: **Please read and review. Tell me what you think. 7th chapter is own the way.


	7. Visions

**Disclaimer: …You already know what it is…**

**Last Time**

Millardos turned Rei around and began to kiss her senseless. This kiss was the opposite of the first kiss they shared, unlike the first one; this one was hard and rough. Rei quickly grew tired of Millardos presence and bit hard on his bottom lip. He pulled back quickly but before he could recover Rei squared him dead in the jaw.

"If you ever do that again I swear you will lose something very precious to you and wish you never crossed me the wrong way Peacecraft." Giving him a death glare; if looks could kill this one would surely do it. Millardos turned quickly to Rei giving her a look that sent shivers down her spine.

"Goodnight Rei, sweet dreams." He said smiling at her as he made his way to his bedroom.

Rei stood confused, not understanding how he's attitude changed so quickly. Rei held herself tight suddenly having a horrible gut feeling that something was very off.

**Until Then: Visions**

Minako twisted and turned as tried to get comfortable to fall back asleep. It was almost six am and she was trying her best to get her beauty sleep but all the noise outside was keeping her from it. She looked outside to figure out who or what that noise was coming from. Minako seen the Maganac Corps outside loaded boxes of crates along with some of the guys she recently met that lives here in the mansion as well.

Minako tried to see what was in the crates but was distracted when she seen a certain brunette with breath-taking emerald eyes that seem to grow through the dark. She sat there in a trace until Trowa suddenly looked up at her window as if he felt her eyes the whole time.

Minako quickly dropped to the floor to avoided Trowa's stare. She didn't know why but she know she didn't want to give anything away. Suddenly, Minako heard vibrating and realized it was her cellular phone. She crawled towards the direction of the noise and answered it.

"Moshi Moshi Minako-chan!"

"Makoto-chan!! I missed you…wait why are you calling so late?" Minako asked scratching her head.

"Well I know it's late over there but Rei is usually up at this time. I tried to reach her through her chat line on her email but I didn't get an answer. She emailed me and said you two are leaving together at the moment, soooooo I thought I should try calling you."

"Oh yes, we are living together at this guys mansion. It's great here and the guys are cute Makoto and I think Rei's computer is temporarily down."

"So broke another? Is she going to end up buying another one? Wait…Rei didn't tell me anything about guys and a mansion." Makoto said shockingly.

"Rei probably wanted to keep things settled, you know, keep it low key. You know she is not the type to brag but Iam," she laughed, "but Rei has this guy fixing it for her…I think his name is Heero who she came along with. So how is school in Italy?"

Makoto couldn't help but think about that name, she was sure she heard that name before but she pushed out her mind, "It's wonderful, beautiful and I learned new things every day. Today is the last day for exams and then I will be free from college life to start my business as a culinary chef." Makoto said happily.

"Congratulations. So since it is practically vacations time for everyone, why don't you come here? Its dangerous over here though from what I heard…some kind of threat." Minako warned.

"Ami is coming to Italy and we were going to come down to Europe together and we will be okay. We have been through worse."

"Okay I'll let Rei know. Jamata"

"Jamata."

Minako hung up the phone and realized that it was very quiet. She looked outside and seen no one and no trucks. She sighed in relief as she laid in her bed. The last thing she remembers is dreaming of a man with the emerald eyes.

XXXX

"HI CHI TSU MUU NAH YA HI CHI TSU MUU NAH YA"

Rei repeated these words over and over as she changed her hand positions with each chant. Suddenly Rei's eyes popped open showing a darker and glossy shade in her eyes that was not normal to many people. Her hair and the fire began to fly wildly.

Minako walked in the room to find Rei in front of the fireplace in a state that scared her. She ran to Rei and shook her until she got out of her trace.

"Rei, are you okay?" Minako asked.

"Yes I'm fine Minako."

"Did you see anything Rei?"

Before Rei could respond Heero and Duo walked in.

'Minako, meet me in my room tonight and will discuss it with you. Okay?"

'Okay. I have something to tell you too.'

Rei nodded her head and stood up from the floor and walked up to the two men at the door. Minako jumped off the floor and ran out the door before anything was said.

"Heero, Duo did you find anything?"

"No ma'm but your little sister is at the door. Did you find anything?"

"Yes, I did we will have to discuss it later," looking at them both. She gave Duo a questioning look, "did you say my little sister is at the door?"

"Yea, she is in the living room. It's weird how much you and your sister resemble each other." Duo exclaimed excitedly walking out the door towards the living room with Heero and Rei trailing behind him.

They made it to the living room and seen Minako talking to a woman with dark violet hair stopping at her forearms wearing a black summer dress and sandals.

"Rei, looks whose here." Minako said excitedly turning the woman around, "It's Hotaru!!" Hotaru smiled softly while walking up to Rei slowly.

"Long time, no see sister." She giggled.

XXXX

The Preventers were on their first day of patrol. Wufei was paired with Millardos who was currently not at his post.

'Where is that idiot? He is late! Just because he is that onna's brother doesn't mean he should show when he feel like it. Although, this is strange of him.' Millardos finally showed up and noticed how piss Wufei looked.

"Excuse me for my tardiness Chang. I was caught up with my sister." He apologized.

"Whatever, let's go." Wufei mumbled. As they walked to check the other posts down several blocks Wufei had an eerie feeling going through his body. The feeling didn't last long for soon as he sensed it, it disappeared. Wufei looked back at Millardos and noticed how spaced out he looked. His eyes seem to be a different color as well.

'I'm going to have to look into this.'

XXXX

Rei's eyes were as big as saucer as she looked at Hotaru. Things were happening to fast. First, the weird vision and then here is Hotaru out of nowhere without a warning from anybody.

"Hotaru, what are you doing here and how did you get here?" Rei questioned with alarm in her voice.

"I was aware of your whereabouts from Setsuna-Mama and I have to discuss why I am here later."

From the look of Hotaru's eyes Rei knew it was very serious and she simply nod her head.

"So why so you and Rei have different last names Miss?" Duo interrupted obviously trying to flirt.

Hotaru giggled, "Well, Rei and I have different fathers. I was adopted and Rei was raised by her grandfather."

"Can I see some ID?" Heero said full of suspiciously.

Rei snapped her head at Heero like he was growing two more heads on his shoulders. "Sure." Hotaru said calmly.

Rei snapped her head back at Hotaru and seen her digging through her handbag.

"Here you are." Handing Heero her picture ID.

'Don't worry Rei, Setsuna-Mama wouldn't send me here without being prepared. She didn't send you guys here like that.' She said to Rei confidently. Rei breathed not realizing she was holding her breath.

Heero turned to Hotaru and nod, "All clear."

"So Hotaru, how about I give you a tour of the lovely home." Duo grinned widely.

"No time for that Duo we have things to take care of. Let's go"

" Minako, Hotaru wait for me in my room I will be there soon." Rei said as she ran after Heero and Duo.

XXXX

Minako and Hotaru were catching up on old times and the many things missed out between the two.

"Sorry it took me so long guys. I was having a discussion with Heero and Duo." Rei said rushing in after 30 minutes.

"So Rei, whats up. What did you want to talk about?" Asked Minako.

"First, Hotaru why did Setsuna send you here?" asked Rei.

"Setsuna-Mama wanted me to warn you about a new threat. She doesn't know if the threat made it to this time but it has already came through our original time." Hotaru said sadly. "Whoever it is has Michiru-Mama and Mamoru. She sensed that they may be here in hiding. Setsuna-Mama told me was the threat will come here to this dimension if they are not here already. We need to get the rest of the senshi together as soon as possible."

"Oh, Makoto and Ami said they were coming here Rei. I don't know what day they will be here but I'm sure they don't know about the threat." Minako explained.

"That's good to know. How is Usagi?" Asked Rei

"She is good a little heartbroken but good. Haruka-Papa is watching over her now. They will come with Setsuna-Mama when they get some things settled. Rei, was there's something you wanted to say?"

"Yes, it is about my vision earlier today. Everything was black and I seen a pair of dark crimson eyes, like the color of blood. Then I seen everyone I loved surround me with darkness in their hearts and their eyes were black as coal. I suddenly seen more and more people, then I heard screams that sent a chill down my spine like someone was killing them but I couldn't see anything. As it turns out they were being killed, I seen red everywhere but the blood was a ruby color. I also heard loud booming sounds. Everyone was dead, I was dead. I suddenly had cuts and bruises all over my body and bleeding non-stop from a wound near heart. Before I died I felt a dark aura enter my body and seen those dark crimson eyes again. Before my eyes closed I heard someone laughed a man and a woman. When I was having the vision I felt that darkness nearly come inside me, if you wasn't there Minako, I don't know what could have happened."

Minako smiled sadly as the uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. "No problem, I care about you Rei. I couldn't letanything happen to you." Minako said bear hugging Rei.

"Rei, has anything drastic been going on in this dimension?" Hotaru asked shyly not wanting to interrupt the touching moment.

"The only thing is the bombings from the DNA? Why?" answered Rei.

"Do you think that has something to do with the new threat. Remember you said you heard booming sounds in your vision?" Hotaru mentioned.

"You may be right Hotaru but I'm going to have to do some research on that theory somehow. I will have to talk to the guys about this; Duo and Heero already know the vision." Rei explained.

Suddenly Duo busted in Rei's room, "I know Rei I should of knocked but Wufei called with a lead. Come on, hurry."

"Wait, can the girls come they could be some help to us?"

Duo nodded his head and they all rushed to the conference room behind Duo.

**AN: I brought the some senshi out sense a lot of people was asking about them. I hope you enjoyed the fic. R&R. Thanks. I have a poll on my page and anyone can vote. I am trying to figure the pairings of couples. Vote Now! **


	8. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed.**

**Last Time**

Minako smiled sadly as the uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. "No problem, I care about you Rei. I couldn't letanything happen to you." Minako said bear hugging Rei.

"Rei, has anything drastic been going on in this dimension?" Hotaru asked shyly not wanting to interrupt the touching moment.

"The only thing is the bombings from the DNA? Why?" answered Rei.

"Do you think that has something to do with the new threat. Remember you said you heard booming sounds in your vision?" Hotaru mentioned.

"You may be right Hotaru but I'm going to have to do some research on that theory somehow. I will have to talk to the guys about this; Duo and Heero already know the vision." Rei explained.

Suddenly Duo busted in Rei's room, "I know Rei I should of knocked but Wufei called with a lead. Come on, hurry."

"Wait, can the girls come they could be some help to us?"

Duo nodded his head and they all rushed to the conference room behind Duo.

**Until Then: Who Are You?**

Heero sat in the research computer lab alone as he waited for Duo to come back with Rei, but instead of just Rei coming through the door, Minako and Hotaru also joined.

"Heero," Rei started "Minako and Hotaru could help us through this ordeal."

"How are they any help to us?" Heero stated looking at the two girls. "You know there is a possibility that you are putting their lives in stake." Heero explained.

"Yes, they will work with me and no one else will know of this." Everyone nodded their heads. "So what is going on?"

Heero turned to a sheet of paper that was lying on the computer desk. "Wufei called earlier with some of information on Millardos. Everything Wufei told me over the phone I wrote it down." Heero said handed Rei.

As Rei read more and more, her eyes got bigger and bigger. "Heero, Duo did Wufei explained how and when he seen these things occurred?" questioned Rei.

"While they were on patrol and also on they're break. He said Millardos was late because he said he was with Relena and noticed a strange aura and weird things going on after that. Duo and I noticed these signs were similar to your vision. Wufei explained that Millardos eye color would change from blue to coal black and back to blue. He also seen the wound in your vision near his heart when they were changing from there Preventer's uniform."

"So do you think Millardos is working with the enemy?" Duo asked Rei.

"I think this goes deeper than the human mind. We have super natural things going on. Millardos and DNA may be connected to this and maybe someone higher than themselves controlling the situation. I'm going to talk to Millardos later and discuss the situation with Une. Rei we can't have too many people on this case for obvious reasons. What could Minako and your sister do?" Heero questioned.

The girls looked at each other. "What we are about to tell you does not leave this room." Rei command, not asking. "Hotaru has special abilities like myself but hers are completely different from my own. Hotaru has the ability to heal herself and others with her bare hands from the spiritual pressure within her body." Rei explained clearly.

Duo and Heero looked at each other. Heero then turned to Rei with a suspicious look in his eyes and finally nodded his head.

"And Minako?"

"Minako will assist me." Rei answered.

"Fine." Heero simply stated as he went back to the computer desk. "I'm going to get back to work. Try and come up with a plan to find some evidence against Millardos. We need something to pin on him before we go to Une. I will go to Relena later." After that statement everyone walked out of the computer lab to discover more clues.

XXXX

"So that's the plan. Right Hotaru?" Minako stated.

"NO THAT'S NOT THE PLAN!" Rei exclaimed in a deadly tone.

"Come on Rei it's the only way. We don't know any other way. You know I wouldn't agree if there was another way. Plus, if it get crazy you know how to defend yourself." Hotaru explained.

Rei looked at the two like she was ready to pounce and tire them to shreds. "Fine, I'll do it. They will be here soon so let's get into position."

The girls walked into the hallway of the West Wing and made it to the bedroom door they were looking for.

"Rei, Hotaru the door is lock." Minako said twisting the door knob.

"Here, let me take a look at it." Hotaru looked at the door knob like she was examining it and began picking the lock with a barber pin and a long, thin utensil.

"Hotaru, where did you learn that?" Minako asked

"Who else Haruka probably, or maybe from the people she hang around with." Rei stated with questioning look on her face.

Hotaru turned round with a big grin on her face and pushed the door open, suddenly they heard noises. "Hurry get in." Rei whispered. Minako and Hotaru rushed inside the room and hid with their equipment. Rei stayed behind and stood by the door after she locked it back again.

Soon Millardos came around the corner heading towards Rei. "Hello, Rei this is a pleasant surpised. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

"Millardos, I was hoping to talk to you. Alone, in your room perhaps?" Rei said smoothly as she took a deep breath.

"Sure, Come right in." As he unlocked the door Rei was a nervous wreck. What she was about to do she never done in her whole life. Rei walked into the room and looked around the room. _'Girls are you ready?'_

'_READY'_

"Millardos, I wanted to tell you I been thinking and I apologize for how I acted the other night." Rei said as she sat down on his bed.

"Rei, all was forgiven after it happened. I don't blame you, I blame Yuy. I do want to ask you, have you finally realized about Yuy?"

Inside, Rei was broiling, "I still need to think. Maybe I am best alone." Rei knew where this was going so she quickly stuck something in her mouth. Millardos suddenly grabbed her, "Well Miss Rei you won't think that way for long."

Millardos lips touched hers, it was demanding but also gently. Rei didn't how to respond to this new found of emotions, but she had to play along. Rei began to feel the small pill in her mouth to dissolve and quickly she responds to Millardos kiss. Millardos felt Rei gentle fingers trace patterns on the nape of his neck. He tightens his hands around her waist as he felt her tongue slip into his mouth, and then suddenly landed on something soft. Rei was slowly losing focus until she felt Millardos hands roaming over her body and suddenly fell asleep on top of her. The panic in her belly died down as she caught her breath.

"Wow…that was intense." Stated Minako with Hotaru behind her.

"Shut up and let's get this over with." Rei answered.

Minako unbutton and took off Millardos jacket and shirt and seen the scar on his chest that Wufei told them about. Minako took a picture of the scar and Rei tried to pick up a reading or a strange aura from him but no luck.

"Is there anything else we need to check out?" Minako asked.

"I think we should look around his room before he wakes up." Stated Hotaru. The two girls nodded and went to work for more clues.

XXXX

Relena was in her office looking over her patrol officers reports of the day when Heero walked in. She jumped out of her chair brushing off imaginary dust straighten out her uniform. "Heero, what a surprise. Can I help you with something?"

"I need to ask you question about Millardos." Heero said

"Alright…would you like to have a seat?" Relena asked shyly.

"I'll stand. Did Millardos came by the Preventers office today? He was late getting to his post this morning."

"No I didn't see him today maybe he went to see Une."

"Une would of let us or at least his team know while his was on his way to his post so I doubt that." Heero interrupted.

"Heero…what are you implying?" Relena said softly.

"Clues are being gathered now. It will be discussed at the next meeting."

As Heero walked out the office Relena had a bad feeling running through her. 'Millardos what are you up to now?'

XXXX

"DAMN IT!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING!!" exclaimed Rei.

"Rei calm down at least we have these pictures." Minako stated excitedly.

Rei looked through the pictures and sighed, "I guess you are right but it isn't much though."

"I guess you are right…OH what did you find out about Trowa?!"

"Well…He likes reading, music and acrobats. If you want to know what he likes to reading and what not you have to find out. I also found out he plays a flute and you're welcome." Rei said simply.

Minako jumped on Rei, "Thank you Thank you." Minako soon turned her attention to Hotaru. "So Hota-chan do you wanna hook up with a certain guy with long brown hair?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hotaru said turning her head to the other side.

"Yeah right. You must've forgot who the Senshi of Love is."

"How could we forget." Mumbled Rei.

"I HEARD THAT!!"

Suddenly they felt a presence and turned around to find Trowa not too far behind them.

"Good evening Trowa." Rei said "Oh, I would like you to meet my sister Hotaru. Hotaru this Trowa."

"Good evening Trowa it's a pleasure to meet you." Extending her hand out to meet his.

"You as well Miss Hotaru." After the formal greeting Minako felt herself be pushed towards Trowa.

"Don't be shy now Mina-chan." Rei said ever so sweetly. Minako turned to glare but soon turned her attention back to Trowa not letting Rei embarrass her in front of a HOTTIE.

"Trowa, I was wondering if you could walk me to my room since I will be alone and don't know my way around just yet. Rei is going to the lab to meet Heero and I'm just too tired to wait around." Minako said in a sweet tone causing Rei to roll her eyes and Hotaru to giggle softly.

Trowa simply nodded his head and lead the way. Behind Trowa, Minako was flashing her famous victory sign to the girls.

XXXX

Rei made her way alone to the lab with the pictures in her hand. Hotaru went on to her room to sleep. When Rei walked into the room Heero was sitting at his laptop typing away again.

"Heero, the girls and I took some photos of the wound on Millardos chest." She said handing him the photos.

Heero looked through the photos, "How did you and the girls get these?"

"Let's just say we used our womanly strengths and mentality." She laughed nervously.

Heero looked at Rei curiously and walked up to her slowly. "So since when did you have little sister Rei?"

"What? Why are asking me this? Does it really matter?" Rei stated.

"You told me that I know everything there is to know about you. Why things keep popping out of nowhere Hino?"

"Heero listen…"

"I told you everything about me because I trust you but for someone to say she care and trust I feel like you are deceiving me. Should I really trust you?"

And that was it. Heero words struck her angry to a new height. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT. I TOLD EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT ME BUT IF I HAVE SECRETS THAT ARE NOT MINE ALONE TO TELL THEN I CAN'T TELL. DON'T EVER QUESTION THE TRUST I HAVE FOR YOU. I GOING TO BED, ASS!" Rei stomped out of the lab towards her bedroom leaving Heero behind unphased by her outburst.

"Your true colors will be revealed Rei…"

**AN:** I apologize for the late update. I been having bad writers block and when I seen some of the reviews I decided to figure out something simple. Pleas R/R. About the other senshi, Mamoru and Usagi and Haruka and Michiru are on a honeymoon, Makoto is in Italy for culinary school and Ami is in Germany for Medical degree. Makoto and Ami will been in the next chapter. Stay tune. Thanx.


	9. Sailor Senshi

**Last Time**

Heero looked at Rei curiously and walked up to her slowly. "So since when did you have little sister Rei?"

"What? Why are asking me this? Does it really matter?" Rei stated.

"You told me that I know everything there is to know about you. Why things keep popping out of nowhere Hino?"

"Heero listen…"

"I told you everything about me because I trust you but for someone to say she care and trust I feel like you are deceiving me. Should I really trust you?"

And that was it. Heero words struck her angry to a new height. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT. I TOLD EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT ME BUT IF I HAVE SECRETS THAT ARE NOT MINE ALONE TO TELL THEN I CAN'T TELL. DON'T EVER QUESTION THE TRUST I HAVE FOR YOU. I GOING TO BED, ASS!" Rei stomped out of the lab towards her bedroom leaving Heero behind unphased by her outburst.

"You're true colors will be revealed Rei…"

**Until Then: Sailor Senshi**

He was attracted to her since the moment they first met. Minako was trying her best to impress Trowa with the things he enjoyed doing but failed unpleasantly every time, but her charm and optimism was another story for Trowa. He enjoyed being with her.

"Good Morning Trowa."

Trowa turned towards the voiced and saw Duo at the dining room door. Just like Minako, Duo also had that carefree attitude, but for some reason in Duo case it was sometimes irritating.

"Good Morning Duo. You seem…happier." Trowa said with curiosity.

"I guess you could say that since there are three new babes in the house. I don't think things could get better…well it could if DNA will disappear off the face of the Earth." Duo stated simply with a smirk and Trowa nodded.

"Good Morning Duo, Trowa." Hotaru said walking into the dining room and taking a sit next to Duo.

"Morning Beautiful. How was your sleep?" asked Duo.

"It was fine. Thank you for asking. How was your sleep?" Hotaru said cheerfully.

"O it was fine babe but I was wondering, would you like to get out the house with me today?"

Hotaru smiled at Duo feeling butterflies in her stomach, "I would love that."

"Great, how we start out by going out to get our own breakfast?" he asked getting up from his chair with his arm around Hotaru shoulders leaving the room.

As Duo and Hotaru left the room Trowa was left by himself with his thoughts, 'How come Duo can move on so easily after the war and Hilde. What keeps him going?' His thoughts were interrupted when Minako and Rei entered the dining room along with Quatre.

"Trowa," Minako said with excitement rushing to sit next to him while pulling Rei to sit next to her. Quatre sat at the head of the table as usual and order everyone breakfast. Unbeknownst to everyone in the room Trowa was overcoming the nervousness inside him before more people came in the room.

"Miss Aino, I was wondering if you like to go out for ice cream today with me this afternoon?"

To Trowa it seem like the occupants in the room froze when they simple smiled, "Please it's Minako and I would love to Trowa." Minako said happily.

Not a moment later the rest the household except Millardos waltz into the dining room. Heero didn't even glance to Rei's direction as he sat next to Quatre. Relena realized this and decided to sit next to Heero with Noin on her other side.

Breakfast was uneventful and quiet. Everyone seems to have something on their mind. Every so often glares were thrown around the table, soft smiles and harmless stares. It became very uncomfortable for everyone.

When the door bell ringed, Quatre was quick to leave the room to answer the door even though he knew Rashid would probably get to it before him.

"Good Morning. We are looking for Hino Rei and Aino Minako."

XXXX

"Duo, that was hilarious!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Only in a days' work babe but you should have seen his face." Duo continued with a smile on his face.

Hotaru had the best time of her life with Duo…well with a guy period. Because of Haruka-papa, Hotaru hardly went out when it came to guys, especially alone.

As they walked into the house around noon they noticed two new house guests. Duo arms slipped off of Hotaru shoulders slowly as he looked at the two. "Wow…I guess things could get better." He said softly but loud enough for Hotaru to pick up. Hotaru turned away from Duo sadly and greeted her friends.

"Ami-chan, Mako-chan it is good to see you again." Hotaru spoke up.

"Hota-chan!" they both cried out hugging the young woman.

"Wow, it's been so long Hota-chan. Look at you!" Makoto complimenting Hotaru.

"Yes, she is growing to be a beautiful woman." Ami said with her own compliment.

"Ahem…" someone interrupted the girls' reunion much to Hotaru's disappointment.

There was a moment of silence until Rei broke it to introduce Duo. She thought Hotaru would be the one to do it but she didn't budge.

"Duo, these are my friends Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami. Girls this is Duo Maxwell."

"Nice to meet you Duo." The girls said at the same time. Makoto a little more flirty than necessary.

"The pleasure is all mine's ladies." Duo said as he bowed.

As the introductions were going on Minako noticed Hotaru had a mood change and it wasn't a good one.

"Well Duo sorry to cut this short but we still have some catching up to do. Could you tell Rashid that we are in my room?"

"No problem but why do you need Rashid? There's plenty of me to go around." Duo laughed.

Minako looked at Hotaru from the corner of her eye and seen her face falls more. Minako was going to finish her comment to Duo when Rei jumped in.

"Duo shut up and just tell Rashid so Ami and Makoto can know where their rooms are located."Rei snapped impatiently.

"Alright, alright." Duo said quickly and rushing off to leave the girls to themselves.

XXXX

"This is ludicrous! Why are you inviting so many people here Winner! Do you not understand the mission we are going through at the moment? We don't have time to protect more useless, pathetic women!"

Non-other than Wufei was ranting and raving about the new house guest in the Winner Mansion, and angry was an understatement. He was furious.

"Wufei please calm down. I allowed them to stay here because I thought it would be good for Miss Hino to have some friends around. She is very important to this team and I just want her to be comfortable." Quatre explained.

"But she already…UGH…FORGET IT! If those onna's can't keep themselves out of trouble, I will not be the one pulling them out!" Wufei shouted before he stormed out of Quatre's study.

Quatre just shook his head while sighing at Wufei. 'Why do I even bother?'

"Yo Quatre! Have you seen Rashid around?" Duo asked walking in. "Wow…you doing okay, you look stressed."

"Oh Duo come in. I'm doing okay. There is just a lot going on. But I believe Rashid is in the other room." Quatre looking up from his work. "And where have you been? There was a discussion earlier about DNA and Millardos. A meeting is being held this evening."

"Really? Whose attending?"

"Everyone except Hotaru, Minako and the new house guests." Looking up from his paper work once again he asked, "Why?"

"No reason at all. Well I'll see you around Quatre."

As Duo left the room Quatre had a feeling that Duo was keeping something from himself. What he couldn't figure out if it was good or bad.

XXXX

"We had the best time. I learned so much about him." Minako exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. "I never thought I would get so much out of him. This is going great!"

"Wait…weren't you going to "test" the other guys too Mina-chan?" asked Rei.

"Well, I was but what for! I think Trowa is the perfect guy!"

"Minako you can't go around using people as guinea pigs no matter how harmless your intentions are. You will be toying with people hearts." Ami added.

"I understand but there is nothing to worry about now. I promise." Minako said raising her right hand up and left hand on her heart but then flipped when she wasn't sure which way was correct.

"So Hotaru did you and Duo have a great time today?" Minako asked.

"Oh, we had a great time. We went out for breakfast and to this little carnival." Hotaru answered. When she finished her sentence everyone saw a solemn expression appeared upon her face.

"You really like him don't you Hotaru?" questioned Makoto.

Hotaru nodded her head slowly looking to the floor. "I do but it's nothing you did Makoto. It just that…I thought he would have noticed me by now. I know that I don't have a beautiful full figure you girls do but…"

"That's enough." Rei interrupted. "If Duo is too stupid to notice you but noticed breasts and butts then he is not worth the effort Hotaru."

"Well I think he likes you I think we should…" Minako was cut short when Ami quickly glared her knowing what was going through her mind.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Minako answered. Rashid came through the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Miss Rei there is a meeting being held right that requires your attendances. Ladies I'll be glad to show you to your room while Rei is in her meeting."

The girls looked at each other. "Well I guess we part ways." Minako threw in.

'Rei we are going to have a meeting as well. Girls meet in my room first thing in the morning.' Minako translated as they walked their separate ways.

XXXX

The night was peaceful and quiet for the house guest that didn't attend the meeting tonight. Sadly the ones that attended the meeting didn't feel the same way. The meeting was filled with anger and hostility. Millardos was confronted with the clues that found and Rei end up trying to defend herself because of the lack of judgement she apparently had trying to get clues on Millardos chest.

Everything was a mess and everybody was suddenly caught off guard from what happened next…_**BOOM!!!**_

**AN: **WOW what's going to happen next. The sailor senshi is finally together and love is getting hard for a few people. Usagi, Michiru and Setsuna will be popping up sometime but I don't know when. **R/R.**


End file.
